<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause this is nothing like we'd ever dreamt by ElectricPurple89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877835">'cause this is nothing like we'd ever dreamt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89'>ElectricPurple89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to be a Normal Person - T.J. Klune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Going Viral, Gus is confused, Instagram, M/M, Post-Canon, Writers, livestream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re doing what tonight?” Gus asked Casey again with a questioning look, sitting down next to Casey on the couch. </p><p>"I'm going live on instagram. Remember my publisher thought it would be a good idea to do a few of these for my fans all over the world who can't come to the signings. It's only an hour." Casey answered reassuringly, giving Gus a quick peck on the cheek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gustavo Tiberius/Casey Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause this is nothing like we'd ever dreamt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea of Casey having to go live on Instagram and Gus getting in the background and going viral and so I wrote this. I just read 'How to be a Movie Star' a few weeks ago and I loved it. This book is so amazing wonderful and I love these characters and I hope I wrote them well. </p><p>The title comes from 'So Says I' by the Shins.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re doing what tonight?” Gus asked Casey again with a questioning look, sitting down next to Casey on the couch.</p><p>"I'm going live on instagram. Remember my publisher thought it would be a good idea to do a few of these for my fans all over the world who can't come to the signings. It's only an hour." Casey answered reassuringly, giving Gus a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>Gus sighed, "I guess that's good, you do have a lot of fans. I don't have to be in it right because I don't want to be in it."</p><p>"No, you don't have to." Casey replied with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Gus moved to the recliner and opened his copy of S and started to read as Casey got more comfortable on the couch and tweeted out a thirty minute warning to his followers. Gus was towards the middle and if Casey wasn’t going live he would have laid on the couch with a joint and listened to Gus reading.</p><p> </p><p>Casey took a deep breath and put on a wide smile as he hit the go live on his story, "Hey everybody, thanks for tuning in tonight. Oh looks like we've already got quite a good number, wow so many people! I'm C.S. Richards, but I mostly go by Casey and I'm gonna read a little section from my new book. We’ll do some questions after that." Casey introduced himself and paused to read some of the comments already coming in from all around the world. He thought he saw Josy, Xander, Serge and Quincy’s IG’s join.</p><p>"I know a lot of you came to know me from my previous series, but tonight I’m here to talk about my new series. I met someone a few years ago that changed my life and helped me see the world in new eyes and I wanted to give some of that back to the world. The Adventures of Maximus Caligula and Chester A. Arthur is a book series about a boy who owns a magic ferret and they travel around the world. It might sound a little weird but the book is all about kindness. Maximus doesn't have a lot of friends, he lives in a small town and is different to a lot of people. He has his dad and his ferret and the owner of the cafe across the street and it's enough, but sometimes he dreams about visiting places." Casey took another breath after introducing the book.</p><p>Casey glanced over at Gus and saw Gus scowling at him, so Casey tried an apologetic smile.</p><p>Picking up and opening the book that he'd set beside him, Casey began to read, "<em>It was six in the morning when Maximus Caligula, Max to everyone, opened his eyes to the ringing of his alarm clock. He stretched and felt Chester A. Arthur curled atop his head. Not the dead president, but the little ferret his father, the reverend, had found a month ago. His dad wasn't really a reverend but everyone in the town called him that. No one was really sure when his dad became the reverend but like most things in his life he didn’t question it. Holly, Oregon wasn't a large place, but it was home and Max couldn't think of a better place to live.</em></p><p><em>He threw on his favorite green shirt, a pair of jeans and his favorite sneakers. Chester climbed onto Max's shoulder and they stepped out of his room and into a desert. A desert??? Max turned around and his bedroom was gone. He was alone with Chester in what looked like the largest desert he’d never seen.</em>" Casey closed the book and set it back down on the couch beside him.</p><p>"Okay, that was just a tiny taste of Max and Chester. I really loved writing this book, so I hope you like the characters as much as I do." Casey started reading some of the comments coming through again, "Bernice, I can't answer that and besides that's not about this book." He shook his head with a little laugh as he replied to IAmNotBernice25 because he knew it was Bernice.</p><p>"Where did the character of Max come from? You know I'm not sure if I can pinpoint that, I guess he just came to me, I was just at the cafe that my aunt owns one day and I had this vision." Casey smiled knowing fully where Max had come from, but he wouldn’t tell. Gus had only given his approval after the kids at Abby Elementary kept asking for Mr. Casey to tell them more Max stories. It had started at Library story time when Casey had been asked by Margo to start a summer writing program and then it had snowballed to the school asking Casey to come and do a few storytimes.</p><p>Casey hadn't realized that Gus had moved from the recliner to the kitchen until people in the comments started asking about the man with a ferret on his shoulder in the background, "Oh that's my husband and that’s the ferret with merit on his shoulder.” Casey answered with a smile that only came when he thought of Gus. “Gus, you’re in the background.” Casey called out and then came the most adorable awkwardness of Gus trying to bend down with Harry so that he wasn’t in the shot and Casey couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>There were a few more questions that Casey answered about the new series and their characters, but then the livestream was over and he did what he wanted to earlier and rolled a joint and laid on the couch with Harry curled on his stomach listening to Gus read about everything S.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Waking up to a barrage of notifications, Casey groaned and then saw what Josy, Xander, Serge, Aunt Lottie, and the We Three Queens were texting him about. “OH MY GOD!”</p><p>“What? What? What’s wrong?” Gus asked in a worried tone from his side of the bed.</p><p>“You went viral!” Casey replied amazed at what they had slept through during the night. There were hashtags and memes, oh so many memes already. It was AMAZING.</p><p>“I feel fine.” Gus answered confused at what Casey meant. “Unless you caught something and didn’t tell me about it and now I am sick. I can't take time off from the store, what will people do if I’m not there.”</p><p>“No, no, no, people saw you in my story last night with Harry and now they’re talking about you on the internet.” Casey tried to calm Gus down.</p><p>“Well, I don’t like that. They don’t even know me. I don’t want to be viral.” Gus wasn’t sure how to fix it and maybe he should call Mitzi again.</p><p>Casey kissed Gus on the cheek, “No, it’s fine, no one will know who you are or even remember in twenty four hours. It’s a very quick cycle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219682">[Podfic of] 'cause this is like nothing we'd ever dreamt</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish%20Pods">Flowerparrish Pods (Flowerparrish)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>